Life Before Kingdom Hearts
by Marco Dude
Summary: Come and see the life before Kingdom Hearts. In destiny island, disney castle and more!Chapter 3 is up!
1. Kairi's Arrival

Author's note: Hi! This is my first KH fic and I hope you all like it!

**Prologue: Kairi's Arrival **

It was a starry night and 5 year old Sora looked out of the window, pretending to be asleep. And then it happened, the sky turned bright and as Sora looked out, he saw a star, flashing bright white, and then with a blink, it went out.

Sora can only stare in shock as the once bright star blinked out. Just at that moment, the sky, no not the sky, more like the stars started falling out of the sky.

"A meteor shower!" Thought young Sora.

What he didn't know before he went to sleep was that Thomas and Irene (Sora's parents) Riku's parents, Wakka's parents, Tidus's parents and Selphie's parents were on the beach when a meteor crashed into the ocean, causing a tidal wave.

The adults quickly gathered their stuff and replaced them back at their homes before going towards the fallen meteor to observe what just happened.

"What is it?" Irene asked.

"It's a….. It's a girl!" Thomas yelled.

The next day, Sora and Riku, now aged 6, went with their parents to a island which was discovered recently by a passing fisherman. Their parents wanted to build a place there so that their children will be able to play, like a private haven.

The parents build small canoes for their kids and set towards the island. The water that separated the two islands was unusually calm but filled with edible fish.

Once they reached their destination, the adults set to work while the kids helped move small objects, logs and tools, or they would run around on the beach and play blitzball with the already athletic Wakka.

For a week they stayed in that island, building small docks, tree houses, bridges and planted coconut and palm trees. The children were delighted in seeing their small haven completed.

The adults left their children there to play while they headed back to the island to solve the problem of the child found on the night of the meteor shower, whose name was Kairi.

They finally decided that because she doesn't know where she came from, they would have to take her in.

Sora and Riku were best friends and often dueled with their toy swords and raced each other across the island. They discovered the hidden cave under a big tree which they called the "Secret Place"

One day, Sora and Riku was in the secret place making markings about trees, people and so on. Both of them not noticing the brown door behind them.

When they got up to leave, Sora told Riku about the new girl.

"You know the new girl at the mayor's house…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Wakka said she came on the night of the meteor shower!" Exclaimed Sora.

"I guess that makes her an alien." Riku joked.

They both laughed and joke, that is, before Sora laid eyes on Kairi.

He fell in love instantly. Her pink dress, her brown hair very much like his own, and her clear blue eyes.

For the next two years, Sora tried to act more "cool" around Kairi, which often ended up him doing something stupid and clumsy, and giving Kairi an expression that he's psychologically impaired.

But the more Kairi thought about him, the more Kairi realized that se loved him too…..

A/N: Okay, time for me to lay down and rest while I wait for a review( And hopefully, reviews)


	2. King Mickey's Departure

Marco Dude:Hi, y'all! I just finished the Hades Cup and I decided to write a new chapter!

Reviews:

Angel Of Atonement: Sorry for all the mistakes, I'll try to pay attention.

Kingdom219:Yes, typed wrongly, her hair is red.

**Chapter 2 King Mickey's Departure**

King Mickey, already 32, looked out of his window, the newly appointed king sighed sadly, his first day in the throne had gone bad, really bad.

That morning, the young prince was out at the palace grounds, looking at the lush plants and greenery, enchanted flowers planted by young Donald himself, who is a master at wizardry, even at his young age.

The young prince was startled when the royal messenger came and told him that his suffering father had died. The young prince was then appointed King Of Disney Castle. His first move as king was to appoint Donald as the royal court magician, and his trusted friend, Goofy, as the captain of the palace knights. Everything seemed so fine.

It was around midday, when one of the peasant ran around the grounds, screaming at the top of his lungs. The king then ordered the peasant to be brought up to the throne room.

"What is the panic, good peasant?" asked Mickey.

" It is the Heartless, sire. They have returned!"

"What!"

King Mickey knew about the heartless because of all the stories his father used to tell, creatures that lurk in the dark, waiting to consume a person's heart.

"Yes sir, the Heartless have invaded my village taken my family and consumed their hearts!"

"Head towards the garden, good peasant. There you will find the Captain of Knights, I will place you ion his capable care until further notice, do not tell him of the attack."

"Yes, sire."

That day was a disaster, he went back to his room just about evening. When he noticed a star, first glowing white, then it disappeared with a blink. Next, other stars seemed to be brighter, only the king could understand that the invisible barriers were gone.

The next day, King Mickey found a journal belonging to his dead father. It turns out, his father was the one who had defeated the Heartless a long time ago. He had hidden his equipment and weapon inside a chamber which can only be open with password, which was written in that journal.

Around midday, the king received a letter from Squall, a good friend of his father.

_Dear King Mickey,_

_My world was destroyed during a supernova yesterday, luckily yuffie, aerith and I is safe in Traverse Town. I doubt it is safe to us my real name, so from now on, my name is Leon. I wrote to request help from you, it is said that there will be another key bearer and I might help to find him._

_Don't reply to this letter, the address on it is a fake._

_All the best,_

_Leon._

King Mickey was worried now, and decided to go and seal the Kingdom Hearts key hole. He wrote a letter to Donald explaining everything and gave it to Pluto.

He then went to bare wall and shouted the password required to open the wall.

"Walt Disney!"

The wall opened and inside he saw a giant key, with a key chain made of pure gold. He guessed that this was the Keyblade, the legendary weapon used by his father 20 years ago.

He stole a Gummi ship from the dock and said a soft goodbye before plunging into the darkness...

**End of Chapter**

Marco Dude, please read and review!


	3. Sorry, my fault

Marco Dude: Hi and welcome to my new chapter! I hope I get more reviews then the last chapter.

Riku: I hate you.

Marco Dude: Why?

Riku: Don't think I didn't read ur story.

Marco Dude: Stop! Don't ruin it for the readers!

Riku: Why? You don't even own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Interactive and Co.

Marco Dude: Just don't.(Takes out Keyblade and whacks Riku)Ok, to all you readers, read this chapter until Riku can grow another head.

**Chapter 3:Sorry, my fault**

It was a bright and sunny day, when...WAIT!

(Sora Pov)

Hi, I'm Sora, who you probably already know. I'm 9 this year, but I wish I was ten. You'll find out why soon enough.

My best friend, Riku, has silver hair( yuck, did he use dye?) and he's 10 years old. My other best friend, Kairi has red hair, and is 9,too. With her beautiful blue eyes... (snaps back to reality)

Ok, where was I? Oh yeah...

It was a bright sunny day, when...

"I'm so jealous!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Why it's just a stupid pole with two wheels and a leather seat on it!" I said.

"Hey, my mom bought that bike for me for my tenth birthday, it has sentimental value!" Said Riku.

Riku's mom has bought him a wonderful new mountain bike for his birthday, along with a great big coconut cake. Oh boy, they had money to burn.

The day passed quickly enough, but Riku kept showing off to Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and especially, Kairi. That made me real mad, real real mad.

That night after dinner I asked my mom if I could have a bike.

"But Sora, you're simply too young! If you get better grades next year,I'll consider buying you one for your birthday."

What! I can't wait until next year! I need to get a bike!

Just then, a thought struck me...

I was going to steal Riku's bike.

That night after everyone had gone asleep, I sneaked to the docks and got in to my boat. I paddled slowly to the haven.

The water reflected a bright full moon which provided me with enough light to paddle.

After half an hour of paddling, I finally reached the island. I quietly slipped into the ware house were we kept our stuff AND Riku's bike.

I saw the bike with it's shiny red paint and gleaming handles, I pulled the bike towards the door but it was padlocked.

I saw a saw lying next to me, if I could use it to brake the chain...Nah, I have better tools here, like my toy sword. That's way better than a stupid old saw, right?

After an hour of ridiculous whacking, the chain finally broke free. Using a saw, it could probably take the whole night,right?

Oh,no. The bike was too big to fit into my boat. There's only one thing to do, revenge!

I took out the toy sword and scrapped off the paint, next I took that dimpy old saw and cut off the handles. Heh heh heh.

(The next morning...)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Riku yell.

Mission accomplished.

**End of chapter**

Marco Dude: I would've stayed to chat some more, but Riku's stirring, so I better get away! Please read and review!


End file.
